Gone
by MagykRose
Summary: Lost in the wilderness of the Night Court, Lexis Atherton must find her way home. Charmed by familiar characters, she must make a choice: will she return to her family, or will she live the life she always wanted to lead? Set after A Court Of Frost And Starlight.
1. Chapter 1

It was as sudden as a winter storm. One minute I was on the way to work, hurrying along a bustling street while rain thrummed on the hood of my sodden coat and the next I was knee deep in snow. The street had disappeared; along with all the shops, cars and wet, irritable people. A blast of icy wind nearly knocked out what little breath I had in me, while I surveyed my surroundings in what had to be the purest form of shock. Towering, coniferous trees blanketed the landscape for as far as I could see, bathing the world in an ocean of deep green. The carpet of trees was broken only by jagged mountain peaks of slate grey and blue ice. Glaciers as tall as skyscrapers clung to the side of a particularly large mountain. Judging by the height, I was about halfway up a smaller peak. Where the hell was I? I had vanished, or they had vanished. This didn't happen to people. Couldn't happen to people. It wasn't real was it? The biting cold sure felt real enough. I had to get home or else I was surely going to die. Shivering, I thrust my shaking hands into my pockets to pull out my phone. In the frenzy of trying to turn it on, it flew out of my hand and straight into the snow before my feet.

"Shit." I exclaimed louder than necessary and to no one in particular. I didn't know how reliable my phone was while dry, let alone soaked in ice. Plunging my hands into the pristine snow felt like I was burning them slowly in freezing flames. Grunting with pain, I knelt in the snow desperately scrabbling for my rectangular, pink lifeline. After a minute of chaotic searching with no result, I decided the blazing pain wasn't worth it and stood again, tucking my raw hands under my armpits in an attempt to shake off the cold that pulsed through them. Kneeling was a stupid idea because now I was drenched from the waist downwards and down my arms from the elbow. Shivers had turned into violent shakes while the restless wind roared around me. I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing and the phone I had conveniently thrown into the snow.

_Move_. A guttural instinct tugged me a step forward. Half dragging my feet through the snow I started to stagger toward a cluster of trees. Bewildered, I stopped. _Keep moving_ the inner voice yelled at me. _If you want to live then _keep going_. But my phone_, I whined back at it, taking another step forwards all the same. An unsympathetic voice, my voice, snarled back _leave it, it won't work anyway_.

"Inner me is a bitch."I grumbled out loud. The words sounded strange in this raw wilderness where the only sound was a howling wind.

I needed to survive. This new resolution came suddenly. My mind drifted to my family, still hopefully alive and at home, unless they too were wandering through arctic forests. I wouldn't let the thought linger for long though. Insanity was too close already and I didn't need the fear for others adding to the burden that was already about to tip me over the edge. _Survive first, think later_.

I reached the group of trees after a battle through the snow; and was vaguely disappointed to discover only trees. If this was a book then there would be something here. A secretive scroll or knife or a hot hero waiting to take me to safety. _I guess I'll have to be my own hero_, I thought sarcastically, trying to pout my now blue lips, but they were too numb. _I don't want one anyway; it would be embarrassing to need help. _

_But you need it, _cynical me countered. This was madness. I grabbed a low branch with the means to climb the tree and look for civilisation but it snapped off. A weapon... sort of. Better than nothing. I tried again with another tree but my arms were shaking feverishly seemed deprived of any strength. I soon gave up tree climbing. If I couldn't find someone, maybe they could find me.

"Hello?"I called into the wild. Nothing answered. I clutched the stick tightly. The silence was unnerving. I was alone, totally alone. Laughter took hold of me with sharp talons. I started to chuckle softly at first, but before long hysterical sobs peeled through the never ending forest. It frightened me. The way the sound bounced through the trees was unnatural, unearthly, but I couldn't stop. I don't know how long I kept going but the shadows were starting to stretch towards me before I gasped for breath. My throat was hoarse and I could barely whisper. And it was cold, so, so cold. All I wanted was to curl up and sleep. The soft snow called me but lying in it was a bad idea. Was it? I didn't even know anymore.

I gazed up at the darkening sky, where faint stars were beginning to twinkle. Even full of confusion and distress, I was still blown away at the pure beauty of it. It was stunning. Hues of midnight, violet and magnolia plastered the infinite sky. A magnitude of different shades swirled and intertwined in a dance known only to them. Captivated, I watched as rhythms were woven with colour and stars appeared. The brightest three shone like fireflies made of diamond. All were polar-white and stood out like studded gems compared to the scattered silver moon dust of the other stars. In an arc over a majestic mountain, I could imagine the photo in my head. Not that I'd live long enough to take it, I could already feel my blood freezing in my veins. With that grounding thought, I leaned back against the base of a tree and sank to the ground. Let bears or wolves come for me now, I don't have the strength to run.

The wind had stopped and so had time. Crystals of ice floated through the thick air so slowly it looked like they were barely moving. So beautiful; this cold, deadly, death trap. In front of me, my breath curled like smoke. Dragon-smoke, I thought. With a delirious sigh, I puffed out a precious breath and watched it twist and split apart into tiny fractals, freezing as it ascended.

"Roar."I giggled softly to myself. So fierce. "Roar."A little louder. My voice was husky with a rough edge. Using my stick, I dragged myself to my feet. I was a dragon. "Roar!" I screamed into the impending darkness, not caring what heard. Not caring until an answering call rumbled the foundations beneath my feet.

Silence struck me then and utter terror. I needed a new pair of pants. That roar was like nothing I'd ever heard, even in documentaries and films. Greater than the greatest t-rex, it made my knees shake until I collapsed into a trembling pile of reeking fear. I gripped my stick with both hands until my knuckles were white and my palms bled, eyes darting between the ever lengthening shadows. It was coming, I was sure of it. I needed to move, get out of there, but my body would not respond to the screams in my head.

Something in the shadows moved. Something in the shadows, or was it the shadows themselves? A new wave of fear took over but for some unknown survival reason I held my stick firm and attempted to stand. I was going to die, but I was going to die fighting even though I had no chance. I whirled my head around the space surrounding me, backing my stiff body up against a tree. A tense minute passed before he appeared.

It was as if the shadows had made him right then and there. His hair was so dark it could have been forged from them. His beautiful features regarded me with a blend of curiosity and caution. Hazel eyes scanned me from head to toe; an impulsive shiver took control of my body. We locked eyes. A flash of blue ripped my stare from his. A top each hand a sapphire blue stone throbbed, another over his chest, power rippling off of them in shimmering waves. All thoughts of the earth-shaking roar were banished from my mind.

"Who are you?"He asked, still staring intently at my pale face. It shook me to the core but I moved my stare away from the blue stones and levelled my gaze to meet his.

"I...L-l-lexis. Lexis A-a-atherton."I could barely make out the words. He seemed vaguely familiar but I was sure I had never seen him before in my life.

"Where are you from, Lexis?"His voice was soft. Soft but demanding, no room for questions. I wasn't having it. Not while I was barely standing in soiled clothes; freezing to death.

"Where am I?" I asked, raising my stick and trying to ignore the vibrations running through it. I could be equally as demanding. He paused for second, still looking directly at me. It must have been a pathetic sight, a short, blue-lipped, shivering girl staring defiantly at this magnificent male. He raised a slender brow.

"I'm assuming," he spoke with agonizing slowness, "that you don't know where we are." Stepping forward, he offered a scarred hand. Darkness draped over him like a liquid shield. "I don't know why you're here, but you aren't going to last the night if you stay." He gestured in the direction of the roar. "There are worse things out there."

Any sarcastic retort I had prepared dissolved in my mouth. I didn't know if I could trust this beautiful, familiar stranger but I sure as hell wasn't going to stay out in this forest tonight. I meant to question him further but the floor started to sway with a sudden ferocity. My vision blurred. All I could offer was a feeble nod that disgusted the shit out of me before I started to fall to the snowy ground.

Strong arms caught me before I even hit the snow. He must have moved with unnatural speed, but that was the least of my worries, as with a great gust of wind we were soaring through the star flecked sky.

Wings. He has wings.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't want to get up. If I got up I would have to go to work or school, neither of which were appealing options. I was having a thrilling dream anyway. Well, sort of. The first part wasn't fun, full of cold and insanity and scary monsters, but then some dude with wings showed up and we flew. Like actually flew. It had all felt so real. With a deep sigh I cracked open an eye to check the time; I did not want to be late. Again.

Violet eyes stared at me. I shrieked. Crouching beside my bed, face level with mine, was someone who was definitely not my mother.

"Oh good, you're awake."The violet eyes crooned as the person stood. I sat bolt upright and saw a dark haired man turn and walk out the door. "Dress yourself and head downstairs. Then we can talk."He called from the hallway.

What. The. Heckity. Heck. I was still dreaming. This isn't real. I was in a small but finely furnished room. I lay in a small single bed opposite an oak door. A rich blue rug woven with golden thread in the shape of stars lay to the right of my bed, on the left there was a mahogany dresser with clothes laid out on it already. A cream, porcelain washbasin clung to a papered cyan wall. Definitely not the chaos of my room. Panic rose in my chest. With rough hands I shoved it down._ Focus_. Silk sheets caressed my skin as I twisted in the bed to look out the window. A city sprawled across the landscape, outlined by the glowing rays of the mid-afternoon sun. _Where on earth was I? And who was that creepy bloke who was_ _watching me sleep? _Well, there was only one way to find out. To my horror, I stepped from the bed to find myself washed and in clean nightclothes. Blush crept into my cheeks, someone had... Never mind.

With lightning speed I dressed in dark leggings and a thick wool jumper. I splashed some water on my haggard face, but could do nothing for the dark bags under my eyes. What did it matter anyway, I was either dreaming or had finally lost it. Running a brush through my thick hair, I crept toward the door and listened into the corridor. I couldn't hear anyone, but then again I didn't know what I was listening for. Hands shaking slightly, I opened the door.

A brightly lit corridor greeted me. The thick carpet threatened to swallow my boots as I tentatively made my way along towards the wooden stairs, making a careful note of the three closed doors I passed as I went. Hushed voices could be heard from downstairs but they were too quiet to make out any words from up here. I lingered at the top of the stairs, unsure of what I would find at the bottom.

"Can I help you?"The small female voice came from behind me. I whipped my head round to find the most beautiful woman I had ever seen standing in the doorway of one of the rooms. Slightly older than me, she had an ethereal beauty, seeming not quite human. Long chestnut hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders, glinting with gold streaks. Her large eyes were pools of blue that appeared to see everything. Though her gaze was soft, it ripped right through me. The hem of her dusky pink dress floated around her ankles on an invisible breeze. She held herself with a quiet confidence, like she was sure of herself and didn't need anyone's approval. Dirt covered her otherwise perfectly manicured hands. She saw me looking and subtly hid them in the folds of her skirt.

"Sorry...I didn't know where..."I trailed off. She studied me with a sympathetic stare.

"Downstairs and on the right. Don't let them scare you, they're nice really."She reached down and picked up a covered basket that was resting by her feet. Her voice was like honey. "I'm Elain. If you need me, this is my room here."She emphasised the point by shutting the oak door gently before brushing past me and wafting down the stairs with a level of elegance I didn't even know was possible.

I plodded after her, my boots thumping on the wood floor of the stairs. The sound of it made me wince but when I tried to quieten my steps I almost fell from not concentrating on actually walking. I gave that up and continued to crash my way through the house. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up.

Two faces turned round to face me. There was the violet eyed man from earlier and another woman who looked similar to Elain. I turned round to see the latter's rose skirts brush round the corner and along a corridor. Leaving me alone with the two new strangers.

No one spoke. I could feel their stares on me and I wanted to cry. I wanted to demand where I was, who they were, and if there was a phone. I wanted to break down and sob on the plush floor. I wanted to make a break for the door and rush out into the city screaming for help. I wanted to do all those things and more, but instead I forced myself to raise my eyes from a particularly interesting section of floor and look at them closely.

The man looked in his early twenties however his eyes seemed infinitely old. They were bright violet and shone like molten starlight. His dark hair, threaded with strands of blue-black, was pushed back across his head like he had been recently running his hands through it. He was dressed in exquisite but plain black trousers, shirt and jacket which gave him an aura of casual majesty. Power thrummed from him, like the guy from my dream (if it _was_ a dream) but with more intensity. The last thing I noticed was the ears. Long, pointed, and definitely not human. He was, without question, not a man.

I turned to the woman. Female. Her ears too were elongated. She had Elain's chestnut hair but it was pulled back in a loose braid that wrapped around her head. Eyes of icy grey regarded me steadily but without any hint of malicious intent. Her face was hard and beautiful, as if she'd survived a thousand horrors and come out on top. She did not move her eyes from my face. I shifted uncomfortably under the weight of their stares.

"You can put that down, you know."The male finally drawled. At my look of confusion, he lazily gestured to the ornate hairbrush I still brandished in my left hand. Red coloured my cheeks, I had forgot I was holding that. Trying not to fall over, I walked to a nearby surface-dresser-thing and set the hairbrush down with a thunk. My hands were shaking so badly that I knocked the hairbrush off as I turned back around to face them. Tears almost welled in my eyes. Almost but not quite. I still had a small shred of dignity.

"Do you know where you are?"The female asked with a sharp Look at the male before once again settling her gaze on me. He gave her a smirk and a shrug as a silent apology. Her voice was soft, caring though by no means patronising. Keeping my eyes fixed on hers so I wouldn't break I offered a simple yet effective,

"No."

"My friend told me that your name is Lexis. Lexis Atherton. Is that correct?"Her tone did not change. _Friend. _So the winged dude did exist.

"Yes. My name is Lexis and I want to know where the hell I am." The words gushed from me like a dam had suddenly burst. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Where is this place? Why has your friend got big ass wings? And, mostly importantly, why were you," I pointed a now deadly still hand at the male, ", watching me sleep?" I let my stare burn into him. A small smile tugged on his lips as he turned his head to his lady companion, who was watching him with a hand on her hip and a cheeky grin of mock outrage on her face.

"Feyre, darling, it's not what you think-", he began.

"Save it for later." She smiled, her voice laced with the innuendo. He grinned wolfishly, giving her yet another silent reply.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your extremely important eye sex but I seem to be very, very lost and you haven't answered my questions." The boldness of my words was unexpected, as was the sarcasm that accompanied them. The two un-humans_\- elves? -_ exchanged a glance. Smirking they turned to face me.

"Apologies." The male chuckled. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as do we." He continued. "My name is Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court and this is my devilish mate Feyre, High Lady." He paused for what I thought was dramatic effect.

"High Lord and Lady of where now?"

"The Night Court, the northernmost territory in Prythian." His tone became serious though his face remained gentle. "How did you get here? It is a long way from the wall, and you would have had to cross the whole of Prythian to reach Illyria."

"Look Mr High Lord, I don't know how I got here. I don't know what Prythian is. You look like a magical fairy, so I would appreciate it if you could use some magic to send me home." Wow. I really was worked up. No trace of the terrified girl remained in me, or if she did she had shut the hell up. Survival-mode had kicked in and she wasn't pretty.

"You really don't know where you are?" The High Lady, Feyre, asked.

"No. No, I don't. Thank you for not killing me but the joke isn't funny anymore. I want to go home."

"And where, exactly, is your home?" Rhysand urged.

"London. England. Earth." The High Lord glanced at his mate, expression unreadable.

"I..._We_ have never heard of...Earth." He said it in a way that sounded foreign on his tongue.

If this wasn't Earth then where in the frickle frackin universe was I? 


	3. Chapter 3

The floor began to sway again but I kept upright. I was _not _about to seem like a weak, helpless child in front of them. In protest to me not allowing my body to crumple to the floor, my stomach decided to imitate the mating call of a whale. The elves raised their eyebrows as blood rushed to my face once again.

"You must be hungry." I turned to see that Elain had returned. With food. "Honestly, I thought that you two had more manners than to question our guest while she is almost fainting with hunger." She scolded. "Come and sit down, dear." She smiled to me, pulling out a chair at a large wooden table. I didn't move.

"Sorry, that was so inconsiderate of us. Let's eat, and then we'll continue." Feyre gushed, giving me an apologetic look. She walked to the table and casually took a seat. Rhysand followed.

I shuffled to the chair Elain had pulled out for me and sat myself in it without trying to look awkward. That was difficult. It was also difficult to restrain myself from launching head first into the spread Elain had laid out on the table. There were tiny muffins still steaming from the oven, peeled fruits all colours of the rainbow that shone like gems and toast dripping with honey. It looked like food made for gods; smelt like it too.

"Thank you." I said stiffly. I didn't think I could manage anymore words than that.

"You're welcome." Elain replied, breezily helping herself to a muffin and some ruby red berries. "I know it's the afternoon, but I thought I'd make some breakfast." Rhysand and Feyre also started to eat, and without more than a second of hesitation, so did I.

It was like nothing I've ever tasted before. A million flavours blended into perfect harmony. I popped a green berry into my mouth, where it burst and covered every inch of my tongue in sweet, zingy juice. Eyes wide, I bit into a piece of crispy brown toast glazed in the sweet-smelling honey. It felt like my mouth had woken up. Every inch where the food touched felt hyper aware. Savouring the sensation, I chewed slowly. Feyre noticed.

"It took me a while to get used to it." She said softly, smiling at my probably ridiculous face. _What did she mean get used to it?_

"My sister and I weren't born Fae." Elain chimed in, noticing my confusion. "It's a long story and not a happy one." I thought I saw her hand absentmindedly twist something on her finger under the table. I wouldn't pry. Not yet. And of course they were sisters, they looked so alike.

"Fae?" I asked. "Like a fairy?" A huge guffaw came from the stairs.

"Rhysie, Rhysie the little fairy." A loud voice rumbled, as heavy footsteps made their way towards us. I turned round in my chair to see another dark haired male enter the room. His hair was longer and untamed, scraped back into a man-bun with strands falling loose. His skin was golden like someone who spent a lot of time outdoors, and he was dressed in rough leather clothes. Well-muscled and handsome, he looked like he knew it. Swaggering into the room, he grinned at everyone (including me). I noticed everything and then promptly forgot it when I saw the huge wings he had tucked behind his back. They were bat-like and smooth – like their other winged friend. He also had three stones like the other one, but his were a deep, blood red.

I glanced at Rhysand who was trying to keep his face straight- and failing. His lips tugged upwards in a smirk.

"That is no way to address your High Lord, Cassian." He chided.

"Sorry," The male replied, helping himself to the muffins, "I'll start again. Hi stupid prick. Better?"

"Much." He turned to me. "And to answer your question, there are many types of Fae. We are High Fae, the ones that humans often refer to as...fairies. There are other kinds too though, some of which you may encounter here in Velaris. They look less human than we do, so try not to stare."

"Velaris?"

"The city." Cassian said with a mouth full of food. I looked at him. Hard.

"What about you? Are you...High Fae?"

"Cauldron no." Cassian laughed. "I'm a pure-bred Illyrian." He puffed out his chest.

"A pure-bred Illyrian asshole."

"Shut up, Feyre."

Their banter was so easy. It reminded me of my friends and I swallowed. Did they realise I had gone? Were they looking for me? I didn't want to cry in front of these strangers so I decided to ask another question instead.

"Do all Illyrians have wings?"

"Yes, it's part of us." Rhysand replied; ignoring the faces Feyre and Cassian were pulling at each other.

"Now I'm confused. You're Illyrian? But you don't have wings."

"I'm a half-breed. My father was High Fae, my mother Illyrian. I have wings but I can hide them if I want."

"Rhysie here is embarrassed of his tiny wingspan." Cassian beamed, earning a goodhearted glare from his High Lord.

"Wingspan?" I asked, taking another bite into my toast. It was Feyre, who replied with,

"The size of...uh...certain parts are thought to be related to...um...wingspan."

I almost spat out my food but managed to compose myself at the last second. Elain coughed daintily and excused herself, muttering about a garden or something.

"Lexis, meet Cassian. Seeing as he hasn't bothered to introduce himself, I will act like a parent and do it for him. He is the general of my armies and a member of my court, even though he doesn't act like it." Rhysand said coolly. Cassian gave me two fingered salute and a grin.

"What about the other one?" I blurted suddenly. "The one from the woods."

"He's busy at the moment but I'm sure he will drop by." Rhysand replied. "For the moment, let's see about finding out where you've come from."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We spent the next two hours trying to make sense of the baffling situation I had found myself thrown into. I was shown maps (that looked similar but not quite the same as home), given a history lesson (very confusing) and had tried to have my mind 'scanned' (that was weird). Nothing worked. I must have repeated what had happened half a million times before the next person showed up. No knock at the door, no footsteps, she was just there.

Bouncing, blonde hair fell round her shoulders in a waterfall of glossy strands that literally seemed to glow. A revealing blood red dress wafted around her slender yet curvy figure, accented in golden embellishments. She looked like a literal goddess_. Great, another hottie_, I thought. When her intelligent blue eyes settled on me a look of surprise scrunched up her pixyish features before a smile of pure delight lit up her face.

"Cousin, who is our human guest?" She asked, turning to Rhysand.

"Glad to see you could finally bless us with your presence, Mor." Rhysand said, drily. "We did call five hours ago."

Blush crept into her cheeks. "I was busy." Was all she deigned to reply.

"Your hangover recoveries are getting slower. Next time we might even have to send Madja over to attend you." Cassian smirked, leaning forwards from where he was draped on the sofa.

Mor faced Cassian her eyes dripping with feigned innocence. "At least I can recover with dignity, Cass. Didn't Azriel have to half carry your delirious person home after your last night out? Apparently he was tempted to dump you in the Sidra. I don't blame him."

"This is what I have to deal with all the time." Feyre whispered to me from where I watched in silence on another plump sofa.

Mor rolled her eyes. "Don't act so innocent, Feyre. We all know what happens when you've had a bit too much down the hatch."

"I'll stop it there." Rhysand interrupted; a positively feline grin on his face. "Mor, this is Lexis Atherton. She will be staying with us until we can figure out where she has come from."

"Will she?" I asked.

Feyre turned to me with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've all been very nice to me but I don't know you. You're all some mind-reading, flying Fae things that I didn't even know existed." I continued to ramble. "I don't want to get in your way and be a burden or anything either. Thank you for trying to help but you're all really important and you must have better things to do than help a lost 16 year-old human girl." I finished shakily. That had been building up for the last few hours while they selflessly tried to find out where I had come from. I surveyed their faces; all full of pity though not the annoying kind.

"We are more than happy to help you." Rhysand eventually spoke. The others nodded gently. "It could be dangerous for you out there. You are not from here; everything about you screams that- from the way you speak to your scent. Even your mind is something completely different if I cannot open it. Not only could it be dangerous for you, but we don't know how you being here is affecting our world, our reality. We will find out what brought you here, and then we will send you home."

Home. I missed my family so much in that instant that I wouldn't allow myself to speak. Emotion clogged my throat and I nearly choked on it. They did not know where I was. They didn't know that I was alive. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to them that morning as I rushed out the house for work. I had to make my way back to them_. I had too_. Leaving them in that dying world would be the worst form of betrayal. I willed my face first into steel and then into gratitude, without letting my grief show. I couldn't show them how vulnerable I really was.

"Thank you." I said to them. And I meant it. I showed them that I meant it.

"I know a place we can start looking for answers." Mor piped up, she looked directly at me grinning. "By the way, I'm Morrigan. Rhys' third in command and cousin. My family calls me Mor and so can you if you want to. In fact, I insist. I can't believe all these jerks got to meet you first and hog you for hours. I'm the nicest, except maybe Feyre." She looked so eager and friendly that I couldn't help but like her immediately.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled shyly. _Gods she was fit_. "Where exactly might have answers?"

"Yes, where exactly?" Feyre asked frowning a little as if trying to work it out. "Rhys and I tried the library earlier while Lexis and Cassian read through some books here. We found nothing."

Mor took a deep breath (apparently a flair for the dramatic ran in the family). "Well this place might come up with the same results as here, but it's also the greatest trove of knowledge in Prythian. Maybe even our known world. If answers are going to be somewhere, they'll be there. We need to go to the libraries of the Day Court."

"No." Rhysand said firmly. "We can't get other courts involved in this. If news about Lexis gets around then people might start to wonder how she got here and if there's a reason for it. It could put her in more danger than she's already in."

"But if there's a chance that the knowledge we need is there then isn't it worth it?" Mor countered.

Cassian raised a hand. "I agree."

"Not until we've run our own knowledge dry. We've done one afternoon of searching, we're not desperate yet."

"This could mean we don't get desperate."

"It could mean a war, or worse."

"Lexis doesn't have to come. We could go covertly."

I watched the cousins bounce arguments back and forth. I didn't really want to put myself in danger but the faster I got home the faster I'd be out of the danger, _right? _If this court truly was an all- powerful library of knowledge then surely it would be the place to start looking.

"I want to go."

"See, she wants to go." Mor winked at me.

"Are you sure?" the High Lord questioned. "It could be very risky but if it's a chance you're willing to take then it's your choice." He looked at me with those startling violet eyes, riddled with concern.

I flashed him a reassuring smile. "How scary can a library be; it's just books."

Cassian's face paled. "Trust me; you do not want to know what can be found in a library."

Feyre, Rhysand and Mor chuckled at that. I assumed it was some inside joke.

"I'll plan the trip then. We'll need to speak to Helion beforehand to make him aware of the situation." Rhysand said.

"Excellent." Mor replied, standing from where she was perched on the arm of Feyre's chair. "You go do that cousin. I'll see you all tonight for dinner. Bye for now Lexis and it was really nice to meet you."

However, before she could make her magical exit the front door of the house burst open. Everyone's attention snapped to where a small, dark haired woman rushed in panting. Her grey eyes looked at us frantically.

Rhysand stood. "What is it, Amren?" Real worry laced his voiced.

The short female composed herself with a breath. "Something's stirring in the Sidra. Something I've never seen before. It's unnatural, abnormal and it's scaring the people. I don't know how much of a threat it is, I came straight here."

Before I could blink Feyre and Mor had vanished. Rhysand whipped his head round to Cassian. "Keep Lexis safe. Do not let her out of your sight." He grabbed Amren's arm and they too vanished, though not before Amren regarded me with a chilling stare.

I turned to face Cassian, who had gone deadly serious.

"You don't think this had anything to do with me do you?" I ventured, getting up and closing the front door which Amren had left open. A sharp cold was beginning to fill the room and I'd had quite enough of freezing to death already.

He reached for a short sword at his hip. "I don't know."

"We should help."

"No offence to you but you'd be more hindrance than help, especially if things got violent. Rhys told me to keep you safe so that's what I'm going to do. Besides, if it really is your presence making this occur then the worst thing to do would be to take you near it."

I just stared at him.

He stared right back. "What?"

"Don't you want to see it? What if it starts attacking people?"

"Are you trying to make me curious or feel guilty?"

"Both?"

I couldn't stay here. Not if I could be the cause of whatever was happening. A rumble shook the ground and I glanced up at Cassian with wide eyes.

He shook his head. "I want to help as much as you do but this is serious."

"If it's serious we should help."

"You're a bad influence on me you know." He sighed then looked at me dead in the eye. "Whatever happens you mustn't approach it okay? You will stay where you are no matter what you see, understand? We'll watch from a nearby rooftop and if things get out of hand I'll step in, you run. Come back here if everything goes to shit or go to the big house on the mountain." He had the voice of a commander and it was more than terrifying, so different to the rumbling laughter I'd heard earlier.

I focused on my new friend's hazel eyes. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Icy wind screamed around my ears as we raced through the darkening sky. We were flying towards the Sidra with the speed of a hurricane. I was terrified. Bundled in Cassian's arms like a frightened baby, I could barely keep my eyes open as my hair whipped my face and tore at my skin. Looking down, I saw the streets of the city that they called Velaris. Cobbled pavements wove an intricate web around collections of beautiful buildings. Each one was different, from the colourful shop fronts to the towering houses with twisting spires: differences aside, they all seemed to belong. Round lights twinkled in every glass-paned window scattering bursts of light to illuminate the dusky night. Music thrummed through the city like a heartbeat making it appear alive. In a way I guess it was. Smells of stardust and bubbling twilight drifted up from the network of alleyways far beneath my feet. This was a city of dreams and it was worth protecting.

A piercing shriek reminded me of what the city needed protecting from. Through its heart wound a long river of midnight, and in that river stirred a creature of nightmares.

At first all I could see was a mass of gaping darkness. It rose from the river before a bolt of night sent it reeling back into the depths. The river seemed to try and restrain it but it broke free and rose again; that was when I saw how horrifying it really was. Crafted from night terrors, it was raw horror and radiated death. Its face, twisted in torment, was covered in tooth like eruptions and wrangled strands of black hair. Larger than any creature that walked the earth, it roared with a guttural force that shook the foundations of the dreaming city. Screams flew into the air and I saw people running from the river- or towards it. There were people down there throwing rocks, chairs and anything else they could find at the monster that threatened their home. The thrown articles had no effect on the beast as they bounced off its thick, lumpy hide however it was a valiant effort that warmed my aching chest. _Could this be to do with me?_

In the midst of the fray I could see my new friends hurling pure power at the creature. Feyre and Rhysand were just wisps of darkness, sending spears of magic into the water and probably controlling the river itself. They were the only ones managing to keep it at bay. A blonde flash that was Mor was dodging between the frightened people getting them away from the danger as fast as she could. I couldn't see the small one, Amren.

With a thud, Cassian landed on the roof of a townhouse close enough to the scene that we could help if need be. I squirmed out of his arms and ran to the edge of the roof to watch. The stench of rotting flesh burnt my throat.

I gagged. "Ugh...What the heck is that smell?"

I heard his footsteps come over to join me and him mutter under his breath, "Cauldron save us."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked. I couldn't just stay here and watch that creature destroy this place. Even though I had only been here a few hours I sort of loved it. The untouched city wasn't threatened by any impending doom like drought or pollution and there was even magic woven into every street, every shop. Was it bad that I kind of wanted to stay, at least for a little while? Pushing those thoughts aside I returned my attention back to Mr Scary Jelly Face, aka death reincarnate. A puckered stub of what could be an arm smashed down onto the street, shattering tables outside a riverside cafe and sending shards of splintered wood flying off in every direction. Helplessness coursed through my body as people screamed and ran. I turned to Cassian. I might feel helpless but pure rage rippled from him. His hazel eyes bore fury I'd never seen before, and if it was directed at me I probably would've died right there and then. This thing was destroying his home, I had no idea what that was like nor did I want to.

"The best thing for you," he said firmly but not harshly, "is to stay put."

"What about you?"

"I'll do what I have to." Was his reply.

"A tad dramatic, don't you think."

He looked at me dead in the eye. "This isn't the time for jokes."

_Why did I even say that? _ It was a serious situation but I couldn't help it. "Sorry." I mumbled, shoving my hands into the deep pockets of my borrowed coat.

"Nerves." He muttered, more to himself than me. "Nerves turn people into little assholes who think they're so funny." He winked at me but grimaced as we heard another shriek from the monster.

"This isn't the time for jokes." I merely replied, flashing him a pained grin. That was when a roaring flame of utter pain thrust its hot poker into my head. A crimson haze lined my vision and noise started to blur as though I was under water. I gripped the stone ledge of the townhouse roof and tried to breathe as bursts of white obscured my sight.

"Lexis? Lexis!" Cassian grabbed me as my knees began to shake. "Lexis, talk to me."

All of a sudden, the city seemed to grow dark; like it was being washed by ink. I stared at the creature intently (ignoring the blinding pain) as it seemed to struggle against a force that was pushing it down back into the Sidra. It fought and writhed and screamed but the force kept pushing. Darkness gathered around it keeping it put and pushing it under the water. After what felt like eternity, it was gone and there was not even a ripple on the river. With a disorientating pop, my ears felt as though a great pressure had been lifted from inside my head. Relief flooded through my veins, the pain was gone. I brought my hand to my face to find them wet with tears; I hastily brushed them away. All energy was drained from me and even that small movement made my body ache. _What the hell was that about?_

Cassian stared at me, wide eyed. "Do we need to get you to a healer?"

"No I...I don't think so." My mouth felt numb and I'm sure my words were slurred. With great effort I moved to look at the river again. No trace of the creature in the now almost pitch water. Night was falling, fast.

"What was that?" Cassian ventured after a short pause. His eyes, still fixed on me, were full of concern.

"The monster or my little episode? Either way I was hoping someone would tell me." I stifled a yawn. _Jeez, I was exhausted_.

"Still a little twat it seems." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He shifted his gaze back to the Sidra. "It just vanished."

"Probably your all-knowing friends. They have superpowers right? I bet-" Before I could finish my witty remark my knees gave out and I fell unceremoniously to the rooftop floor. Cassian, still staring at the river, moved too late to catch me.

"Tired? We'd best get you back before they realise we're gone or else I'll be done for reckless behaviour." He moved to pick me up but I scooted away. Or tried to scoot, it was more of a graceless roll.

"Of course I'm goddamn tired but we can't leave. What if it comes back?" I protested folding my increasingly achy arms.

"If it comes back," He said scooping me up and ignoring me trying to wriggle away, "what are you going to do about it? It's night and it's cold and you're tired. We need to get you in bed."

"You sound like my mum." I grumbled meekly as we took off. Air whirled around me and I found that I could no longer keep my eyes open.

...

I dreamed of nothing but my sleep was filled with an aching sadness; like loss I couldn't quite place. I was quite content to keep sleeping but annoyingly loud voices woke me. I peeped through one eye.

"You did what now?" Rhysand asked running a dirty hand through sweat glistened hair. His face was calm though his eyes glinted dangerously. "I told you to keep her safe Cassian."

I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my breathing steady. I was too tired for this.

"She was." Cassian replied smoothly. I was, embarrassingly, still in his arms. I risked another peep. Rhysand faced us in the living room; it looked as though he had caught us sneaking back in. "You had it under control, besides we don't have time to argue now. People need help."

"Under control? I have no idea what that thing was or where it came from. Even the combined power of me and Feyre could barely keep it back. It attacked my city and I couldn't even kill it, it just vanished." Despair cracked in his voice.

Cold dread filled me. Cassian asked the question I desperately wanted to, "So that power pushing it away... it wasn't you?"

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Feyre. I don't know where it came from."

"We need to talk." Cassian, not so subtly, nodded his head down at me. _What?_

Rhysand let out a breath. We were in deep shit.

"We will talk in the morning." He said stiffly. _Uh oh_. "Take Lexis upstairs, Nuala and Cerridwen will assist her. Then head to the Sidra, you can help there." Rhysand paused. "Cass...that was some stupid, reckless shit. I would ask what you were thinking, but I don't think you were thinking at all. She's a sixteen year old human, and ugh... go."

For once there was no smartass reply and I found myself being carried up the stairs. My body hit the soft bed and I curled myself tight into a ball. Hands made of vapour wrapped me in blankets before leaving me to my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

It was, again, afternoon before I woke again. Stomach rumbling and limbs protesting, I dragged myself out of the soft sheets to the small basin that was attached to the wall. Above it was a polished, round mirror that seemed to invite me to look into it. With great reluctance, I obliged. I was not expecting what I would see. I knew that I was tired but this... I looked like a haggard wreck moments away from death. Ew. _Oh well, it's not like I really care anyway_. _Is it?_

A fresh pair of leggings and a clean sweater was laid out for me on a mahogany chair. While dressing, I got one leg caught in a hole and fell, ungracefully, onto my exhausted arse. The plush rug did little to blanket the loud thump that shook the floor. Whoops.

I was too tired to move so I stayed splayed out on the floor while I contemplated the events of the previous night. The creature from the river was now just a headache, however yesterday I thought I was going to have to rip my eyes out. I'd never felt pain like it before, it was worse than burning your finger so it was raw then getting a paper cut on it and then rubbing rock salt into the wound. I didn't want to know why the pain had occurred but I had a feeling that deep down I really did know. To be honest, I didn't want to find out if my suspicions were correct, I wanted to go home. _You don't always get what you want._ I heard my cynical voice say. Maybe it was right, but I can still wish it can't I?

...

Taking a deep breath I started down the stairs. It was even more nerve wracking than yesterday because now I knew that I was in trouble. _They can't tell me what to do_ thrummed round my head like an incantation. Only silence echoed from downstairs interrupted by my crashing footsteps. Hopefully they were out dealing with the damage that was caused last night. I reached the bottom and surveyed the living room. All the vibrant armchairs were empty and there was no one lurking by the huge bay windows. _Excellent._ I turned to the dining room and was sure that my face physically fell with disappointment to find Rhysand longing in one of the wooden chairs before a cup of steaming tea. His violet eyes did not move from me as I awkwardly shuffled into the room. I couldn't seem defeated so I made eye contact. The strain of keeping it was almost more than I could bare. _Keep. Going_. My inner voice barked through invisible gritted teeth.

"Don't let me interrupt your staring contest." Elain chastised, floating into the room carrying some buttered bread and another cup of tea. She set them on the table before walking back into the corridor, calling over her shoulder "They're for you."

"Thank you." I mumbled to her elegant braid as it swished round the corner leaving me with the disappointed parent look that was strongly coming from Rhysand's direction. Neither of us spoke or moved for another a minute but I decided the food was worth breaking the cycle of petty.

"Sorry I slept in." I eventually muttered. A raised eyebrow. Stubborn ass. Who _is also letting you stay in his house_. "We just wanted to help." His expression didn't change, a slender brow still perfectly arched on his annoyingly punchable face. Rhysand slowly sipped his tea. I tried again. "Sorry."

He sighed. "Do you have a death wish?" A begrudging smile spread across his face.

"Who doesn't?" I laughed darkly, taking a seat at the table and reaching for my delicious smelling bread.

Alarm flashed across his face. "Are you okay?"

I forgot they lived in a different world, universe or reality, and therefore didn't understand the pure comedic gold of the 21st Century.

I gulped down some scalding tea - which tasted like molten fruit – before replying with, "It was a joke, don't get your knickers in a twist. It's what's called funny where I come from."

"Whatever you say."

So he was playing the dismissive game. Well, I was too tired for that crap. Let the High Lord dance when he was amongst the other faeries but I just wanted answers and to put a stop to the disproving looks. I don't like confrontation but sneaky glares are worse than any argument. _This is not going to go well because I am not articulate and have limited confidence but here we go, _I thought to myself as I prepared for battle. "You're obviously not happy about my decision last night but-"

"No. I'm not happy." Rhysand interrupted, setting down his empty cup. "You could have been hurt or worse. That thing was extremely dangerous and we didn't- still don't- know what it was. It was irresponsible to come looking for something that could kill you, especially since you had barely been here a day and we still haven't established where you might have come from or how you got here. The worst thing about this is that you going to look for that thing possibly put us all at risk because your presence might have caused it in the first place. I respect that I am not your High Lord and have no authority over you; however I can't watch you put yourself and my city in harm's way."

"We were only watching and-" I tried to protest before I was cut off again.

"What if things had gotten out of control? What if the creature had left the river?"

"That's a lot of what ifs that didn't happen. I get your point, I do, but I -we- couldn't just stay here and drink tea while there was a huge threat attacking this place. I'm all in one piece, your city will heal itself and the thing has gone so there's nothing to worry about. "

"So what was that pain?"

_"_Cassian told you then." _Sneak._

"I'm his High Lord."

"I don't know what it was," I replied with a sigh, "but it was painful as heck and over before it began." It didn't feel that way at the time but according to Cassian it had only lasted a few seconds and not the hours I thought it had. I glanced down at my bread greedily and decided to end the discussion so I could eat in peace. "We have bigger things to worry about than a little headache anyway." I earned a disproving look but no more was said on that subject.

...

Halfway through my second piece of bread Feyre arrived looking dishevelled and unfairly attractive.

I got a brief wave before she turned to face Rhys. "River front is back to normal although the citizens have been advised to stay alert and report any signs of unusual activity." She distractedly tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear as she continued. "The news of the creature has spread like wildfire. The people are scared and I don't know what to tell them." She let out a little yawn.

Rhysand's brows furrowed with worry. "Don't worry I'll watch the river and speak to the people. You get some rest." He stood to leave.

Feyre stepped in front of him. "You were up all night too. If you don't rest, then I don't rest either."

They locked eyes and had another frustrating silent exchange. I wasn't sure whether they could actually talk to each other or not but it seemed like their points were being argued well enough. After an awkward few seconds of silence Feyre turned to me. "Do you want to come to? I mean it's not the best idea but you can't stay cooped up in here all day even if it is for your own good...I know what it feels like and it's not pleasant. I don't want you to feel trapped or start to resent us. You're free to go wherever you like. Just... try to avoid danger and dying."

Some fresh air couldn't kill me (I hoped) and I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity for a little investigative work. "Alright I'm in. And sorry about being reckless, it's not Cassian's fault. I talked him into it and he did a great job at keeping me safe. You see this," I gestured to myself, "not a scratch on me."

Rhysand sighed. "I don't blame you or Cassian. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." He stretched a hand out to me as if to shake on a truce. Thanking my lucky stars that the conflict was over I walked over to join them and reached his hand. No sooner than our fingers had made contact; we vanished.

Bright sunlight blinded me as we appeared by the edge of the Sidra. It was a warm and quiet day with no hint of the chaos that had occurred the previous night. The only havoc in the area was the events happening in my stomach. Disorientated, I stumbled over to the water to heave up my breakfast into the swirling current with as much dignity as a soccer mom. Luckily all the yucky stuff had disappeared under the surface before Feyre rushed over, Rhysand in tow. "Sorry I forget what it's like the first time."

I rubbed the back of my hand across my mouth as a precaution before replying. "A little warning before we teleport next time would be lovely."

"One last surprise for you." Rhys smirked. "We're all even now, you have my word."

"Gee thanks." Was the only reply I could muster. "I swear I left half my brain back at the house."

Feyre grinned. "Ah, the usual side effects."

"I know you're joking but just in case, you are joking right?" I cracked a smile. However lost and utterly terrified I was, I was glad for these people (or Fae). "So is there a reason we're standing by the river and not in the town?" It had only just occurred to my befuddled brain that we were indeed standing in a large sandy alcove next to a towering stone wall and at the bottom of some barnacle-encrusted steps that presumably lead to the bustling street above. I could hear many sets of footsteps scurrying around, flying conversation, and the exchange of goods. It sounded hectic and alive.

"I thought if the creature left some trace it would be here. This is the place it almost managed to breach our defences." Rhysand said as he began to scour the ground. "I came back here last night however it is easy to miss things in the dark, even with my vision."

Feyre had closed her eyes and scrunched her face in concentration. "No magical indication it ever existed."

I brought my focus back to the beach and began to join them in their hunt for clues. Back at home I always fancied myself as a detective and had shamefully got myself into a few scrapes at school by poking my nose where it wasn't wanted. Truth be told, I was more nosy than good at investigating. Wet sand crunched beneath my feet as we systematically made our way along the shoreline. Nothing but driftwood and a chewed up shoe. In the end it was agreed that there was nothing to find so we decided to make our way to the street and look around the city a little for any disturbances. I was excited to get a proper look at Velaris, without a giant monster attack. Halfway up the stairs a strange reflection caught my eye in the water. Upon further inspection with both eyes it wasn't a reflection but rather something floating close to the surface. Feyre bumped into my back as I stopped to stare at the thing. "You didn't happen to check the water did you?" I ventured, pointing to whatever it was. Feyre turned to where I was indicating and seemed to catch sight of it to. With a wave of her hand the water rose to us, carrying the object along with it. At the sight of water rising Rhysand turned around and almost slipped back down the stairs when he saw what we were gathered around. The water deposited the thing on the steps before receding back to its normal level. At once the smell of decay hit my senses and a gag rose in my throat. It only intensified when I realised what we were looking at. "Is that...skin?" A misshapen grey lump the size of a suitcase sat rotting at my feet. A singular coarse black hair the length of my leg protruded from the centre of the blob. It was one big ew and could have only come from the creature last night. Before I could ask if the skin could perhaps return to the water my knees turned into jelly.

"Lexis?"

I couldn't hear them. A pounding began in my head and the bank on the opposite side of the river began to spin and flash like a carnival. That wasn't the worst part. Before I could even let out a cry for help the pain returned with a new fire. Darkness collapsed on my vision and my mind went blank.


End file.
